Je t'aime
by DramaHunny101
Summary: Jade West hated Valentine's Day. Or at least, she used to think she did. Jori.


**Disclaimer: I've been gone for a while. I'm pleased to say that it was to get ownership of Victorious, and I was VICTORIOUS! Actually, that's a filthy lie. Dan-y boy still owns it.**

* * *

><p>Jade West hated Valentine's day.<p>

Her mother always insisted on dressing her in cheerful colours on the day, with ridiculous messages. So there she was at her kindergarden, in a bright red dress that said 'Never fear, Valentine's Day is here!', with little pink and white hearts surrounding the writing. It made her sick. She'd much rather the top say something like 'roses are red, violets are blue, give me chocolate or I'll punch you', it got straight to the point.

Just as she was about to go to her cubby and change into her spare clothes that all kindergardeners had, a small girl came up to her carrying a flower.

"I like your dress," the tan girl said with a toothy grin, before shoving the flower into the pale girls hand and running off.

Glancing from the retreating girls back, down to the flower in her hand, Jade frowned in confusion, before shrugging and placing the flower behind her ear with a smile.

* * *

><p>Five-year-old Jade huffed as she sat on top of the jungle-gym alone at break time. Her class was making Valentine's cards that afternoon. She didn't want to; what was the point? They were only five and all the boys smelt funny. It was <em>stupid<em>. She told her teacher that, too.

"Hey Jade," Tori Vega said as she climbed up the metal bars to join her class-mate. Seeing the pale girl frowning, she felt compelled to ask; "What's wrong?"

Jade looked at her with her arms crossed, "We're making Valentine's cards in class next." Seeing that the darker girl didn't quite understand what she was getting at, she continued. "It's stupid." Like it should've been obvious.

Tori shrugged. "I think it might be fun."

Before Jade had a chance to do more then click her tongue, the bell rang signaling the start of class.

"C'mon," the younger Vega sister said after both girls had jumped off the bars, before grabbing Jade's wrist and dragging her to class.

That afternoon, the two girls sat side-by-side, eating chocolate together and giggling, only half because of the sugar rush. Tori even volunteered to do the writing for their cards, letting the green-eyed girl do all of the cutting out instead.

Jade had to admit, only to herself though, that she did have fun that afternoon.

* * *

><p>Valentine's day the next year was really suckish for little Jadelyn West though. She didn't get much sleep last night; her parents were fighting. They didn't know that she heard them, and when she walked into the room just before the yelling started, her parents looked down at her in shock, as if just remembering she was there. Times when that happened, she just glanced from one to the other, before leaving the room quietly.<p>

It was getting worse though, she was sure she heard glass breaking during last nights fight.

As she wandered downstairs, already dressed, she saw her mum sitting at the dining table, still in her dressing gown, drinking a hot cup of tea. Jade cleared her throat, and her mother looked up from staring into her cup, lost in thought.

"I'm going to Tori's."

"Okay, baby. Be back before dinner."

The dark haired little girl just nodded, before throwing open the front door with as much force as she could, and walking at a brisk pace the few blocks it would take her to get to her friends house.

She knocked on the door, it didn't take long for Mrs Vega to answer, smiling at the young girl.  
>"Hi Jade, Tori's in her room."<p>

Jade smiled back at the woman, before quickly scampering to join her friend upstairs. Tori was lucky, her parents still loved each other. This time she didn't bother knocking, instead just barging straight into the girls room.

"Jadey!" Tori greeted her happily. Then she frowned, "what are you doing here?" They didn't arrange for Jade to come over, unless Tori forgot?

The half Latina was pulled from her thoughts as her friend spoke.

"They were fighting again." Jade looked up from her lap to her friends face, seeing understanding flash in the shorter girls chocolatey eyes.

Tori stood up abruptly, "Let's build a fort!"

And they did, playing in their hideout made of sheets for hours.

* * *

><p>It was time for the annual Valentine's Day family picnic at the park. Jade really didn't want to go. Her parents had gotten divorced six months ago, three weeks after her dad had moved out, exactly one month before her seventh birthday.<p>

It would be weird without her dad there, but she guessed her mother wanted to show her that they were still a family. Just the three of them; Jade, her mum, and her four month old brother, Mason. At first she thought Mason was the reason her parents had broken up; maybe her father didn't like the baby that was growing in his wife's tummy. She'd asked her mum about it once, and she was quickly assured that it had nothing to do with him. Or **her**. They just didn't love each other any more.

The ex-Mrs West made it sound simple, but it made Jade's head spin in a confused mess for a month.

But here they were, driving to the Valentine's picnic. There were heaps of people there, Jade noted to herself when they arrived, more than there had been last year. Her mother spread a blanket for them to sit on as they ate lunch. Some people stopped by to coo at Mason, making his mother smile proudly.

As Jade was finishing her last bite of food, she heard footsteps approaching. She groaned internally and rolled her eyes, figuring it was someone else coming to make a fuss over her brother. When she turned around, though, she was quite surprised (and relieved) to see Tori standing there.

"Hi Jade! Hi Ms West! Hi Masy," the seven year old grinned, leaning down to give the baby a kiss on the forehead. Mason gurgled happily at the attention as his mother laughed.  
>"Hello, Tori."<p>

The naturally tanned girl smiled, before turning back to her bestfriend who was scowling quietly.

"Is is okay if me and Jade go play, Ms West?"

After getting the okay from the older woman, Tori pulled Jade up by her elbow and dragged her away.

"Why are you sulking?" she asked as they got to the forrest area of the park.

"I am NOT sulking."

At this, Tori gave her a disbelieving look.

Jade sighed. "Fine, maybe I am. But it's not fair! Everyone's always making a big deal out of Mason. He's not that great- He smells! And you never greet me like that." The pale girl finished with a slight pout.

The smaller girl leant forward and gave Jade a kiss on her forehead, pulling back with a cheeky grin. "Tag, you're it!" She stuck her tongue out and ran away, before Jade had a chance to respond.

Jade touched her head where Tori had kissed her, grinning before taking off after her friend. They chased after each other until they got tired, collapsing beside each other and cloud-gazing until it was time to leave.

* * *

><p>It took Tori at least ten minutes to find her friend at lunch time on Valentine's Day. She figured it had something to do with the fact that they were making cards for the occasion in class that afternoon, something of a tradition in the school. Jade was still stubborn in her disdain for the day.<p>

The eight year old sighed (partly in relief, partly in annoyance) when she found Jade, sitting down leaning against a tree, seemingly enjoying the shade.

"There you are!" she exclaimed. "I've been looking for you since the start of lunch. Why are you all the way over here by yourself?"

Jade just looked up at her, as if telling her that she should know.

Sitting down by the pale girl, Tori leaned her head on Jade's shoulder, the darkly dressed girl leaning her head on top of the Latina's. "You should get over it, Jade. We have fun together every year on Valentine's Day!"

"Easy for you to say," the other girl replied. "You get Valentine's cards given to you when we make them. Everyone does, except me. That tossbucket Hilarie Cleever even said so."

'Ahhh, so that's what this is about,' Tori thought to herself.

After school, Jade was at home getting out her homework when she noticed a metallic red card with black glitter on it.

Curiosity got the best of her and she opened it quickly, laughing as she read what was inside.

"You''ll have to think of another reason to hate Valentine's day next year, Jadey!  
>Love Tori xoxo'<p>

* * *

><p>On her way to school the next February 14th, nine year old Jade made her mum stop at the grocery store and get her the biggest box of chocolates she could fit in her bag. Tori had supplied the sugar-filled food the previous years, so the pale girl figured it was her turn. Though part of her was hoping that the other girl would still bring some; you could never have too much of a good thing, after all.<p>

After saying a quick goodbye to her mother, Jade hurried onto the school grounds only to stop dead in her tracks a few yards in. Her eyes found Tori's back, it appeared she was talking to a boy in their year that Jade vaguely recognised. She was sure she didn't like him. He had a box of chocolates in his hand, offering them to the half Latina, along with a small crumpled card.

Jade scowled before hurrying into the school, but not quite fast enough because Tori saw her. "Jade?" The taller girl didn't stop. "Jade!"

The young West girl ignored her friend all morning, opting to sit at a different table than she usually did with no spare seats. At break time, she slipped out of the classroom and went behind the school to the bottom of the field. Not many students went there. Just as she was about to praise herself for her avoidance skills, a figure she knew all to well made its way over to her.

"What's your problem?" The tan girl asked as she plopped gracelessly down beside her.

Jade responded with a glare. "I saw you this morning. With _him_. You know he used to eat paste, right?"

Tori gave a short laugh before waving her hand dismissively. "So?"

"SO," Jade repeated, glare still in place. "You're my friend, not his."

"I can have more then one friend, Jade. Besides, you're not my friend." When the other girl looked at her with hurt flashing in her eyes, she let her slight frown turn into a grin. "You're my BEST friend."

Jade bit back a smile, "What about the chocolate and card he gave you?"

"I didn't take them. I only eat chocolate with you on Valentine's day, and you're the only one I'm interested in swapping cards with. Besides, I'm pretty sure he _still _eats paste." That being said, Tori dug through her back pack quickly before pulling out a card and handing it to the other girl.

Jade started shuffling through her own bag. She pulled out the box of chocolates, setting it between them with a grin that was easily returned.

* * *

><p>After school on Valentine's day, Tori and Jade's parents had agreed to let them go to the ice cream parlour a few blocks away from their school.<p>

On the way there, they had seen a man on a street corner selling balloons for the occasion. Jade noticed that the half Latina was staring at the red heart shaped balloon with a little white bear attached at the side, so she got it for her. Tori grinned big when Jade handed it to her, before deciding to get the pale girl one in return. She chose a black star shaped balloon with a red rose designed on it.

They continued the walk to the ice cream shop, balloons in tow. Once there, the girls decided to get a banana split and share it, covering it in various toppings at the counter set up for it before sliding into a booth near the window.

The two ten year olds enjoyed their ice cream, talking about everything and anything as they ate happily.

At five thirty, when their parents came to pick them up, Jade sat grinning in the front set, wondering why every February the 14th couldn't be so simple.

* * *

><p>Tori didn't see Jade until class had already started. The eleven year old was worried, usually her friend met up with her before school started, and they might even sneak in a chocolate (which their parents didn't approve of so early in the morning, but whatever), but not this morning. The Latina girl had walked into class when the bell rang to find the pale girl already sitting at her desk in the back of the room with a scowl in place.<p>

Tori grew concerned as she slipped into the desk next to her, the worry only growing when Jade didn't say anything to her during the morning lesson. She slipped the slightly older girl a note.

_What's wrong? _

Jade gave a half smile behind her hair when the note landed infront of her, Vega knew her too well.

_I'll tell you after school. I have detention at lunch. _

Tori nodded to the other brunette after reading her reply. She knew Jade was stubborn so it was best to wait instead of hastling the fair skinned girl about it now.

Time seemed to go slowly, didn't it always when you were waiting for something? Finally the bell rang signaling the end of the day. The Latina all but sprinted out of the school grounds after having collected her bag. Jade was waiting for her just outside the gates.

"So, what's up?" She asked, slightly out of breath.

"My dad's getting married." Jade responded grimly.

"To that weird preppy lady with the little yappy dog?"

The pale girl sighed before nodded glumly.

"Maybe it wont be so bad." Jade gave her a pointed look. "At least you don't have to live with them, right?" The darkly dressed girl seemed to ponder this for the first time, nodding.

"And hey, maybe she'll trip on her way up the aisle." Jade chuckled at the thought, feeling lighter now that she'd shared what was on her mind with her bestfriend. It didn't hurt that Tori knew just how to cheer her up.

Tori grinned when she heard Jade laugh. "Wanna go to my place and watch tv?"

"Only if we can eat chocolate."

"Deal."

The two girls linked arms before walking to the Vega household.

"Do you think she'll take her dog to the wedding?"

"Probably. If she does, I hope she trips on him."

* * *

><p>The same date the next year, Jade had to hang out with her dad and stepmother. One of them requested it, so there the twelve year old was, walking through the park with them with an unimpressed look on her face. She might of had to do it, but that didn't mean she'd enjoy it or even pretend to.<p>

As they walked along, the pale girls stepmothers dog was bouncing and yapping. Jade thought about kicking it to see how far the little critter would fly, but decided against it knowing she'd only get in trouble.

After a few more minutes of walking, Tori appeared, just as the girls had planned.

"Hey guys," she greeted, smile in place.

"Tori, fancy seeing you here," Jade deadpanned as her father gave her a look, knowing that this wasn't merely a coincidence.

The young girl gave her father a shit-eating grin in return. "Is it okay if me and Tori go to the playground?" Before waiting for a reply, Jade grabbed the younger girl by the wrist and tugged her along, letting go when she saw the second half of her family sitting on a bench near the playground.

The two girls sat on the swings, Jade quickly scaring away the young boy who was on one of the swings so they'd be alone. They sat swinging slightly, kicking at the ground before Tori spoke.

"So, how's it going chilling with the fam?" She asked teasingly, only laughing at the death glare she got.

"I brought you something," she spoke again.

"Gimme!" Her companion demanded, thrusting out her hand.

Smirking slightly, Tori gave her a cupcake she'd made especially for her and a little black bear.

Jade grinned, swiping one finger through the icing on top of the cupcake, wiping it on Tori's nose. She laughed when the other girl crinkled it, whining a small "Jaaaaaaaddddeee", though her smile was still in place.

* * *

><p>'Okay Jade, you can do this,' Jade thought to herself as she stood outside the Vega household, not quite ready to ring the doorbell. Finally plucking up the courage, because Jadelyn August West was no wimp, she pushed the small button, hearing the small 'ding-dong-ding' the bell made.<p>

"Hola, young Ms West, so honoured am I to be in your stunning presense this darling Valentine's day," Tori greeted after opening the door, bowing and welcoming the taller girl into the house by sweeping one arm out.

Jade snorted, stepping into her friends house for possibly the millionth time. "You're weird."

The half Latina blinked at her, "You just noticed?"

"No, it's been obvious for quite a while, I just didn't feel like pointing it out until now."

"I'm not going to dignify that with a response."

Jade arched an eyebrow at her friend. "You just did."

"Shut up."

They both laughed as they made their way over to the piano, Tori saying something about practicing.

"Tori?" Jade said after the other girl placed their lemonades on top of the instrument, taking her seat once more.

"Yeah?"

The goth bit her bottom lip. When the shorter girl didn't get a reply, she turned to face her friend.

"What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything." When Jade looked up at her, she smiled encouragingly, waiting patiently for the other girl to talk.

"I think." The dark haired girl paused and took a breathe. "I think I might be gay."

Tori was silent for a minute. Just as Jade was about to get up, she spoke. "So what?"

The taller girl grinned, getting one back in return. She should've known Tori wouldn't care. She was _Tori_.

The more exotic of the two girls fingers skimmed over the keys again, and she started singing.

"You must think about being gay all of the time because it clearly makes you feel so, so good. I wonder, it makes me think, I'm so glad I won't get pregnant. I'm so glad I don't have to decide to spit or swallow."

Tori was cut off from her singing of _Lesbians Don't Get The Blues _(by a band called Lesbians, even) by Jade elbowing her in her side, both girls errupting in laughter.

* * *

><p>It was that time of year again. Valentine's day.<p>

Jade and Tori had just been to the movies, and were now walking around outside after the goth got her coffee, and Tori hot chocolate.

"Do you like anyone?" the half Latina blurted out randomly as they stopped outside their old primary school, sitting on the stone fence. The pale girl raised her newly pierced eyebrow at the abrupt question.

"Maybe. Why? Do you?"

"I was just wondering. And maybe."

"Vega," Jade groaned. "Just tell me."

"It's a girl." Tori blurted out.

"So you're a lesbian?"

"No," the tan girl frowned, "I don't think so. Maybe bisexual?"

"Welcome to the dark side."

Tori had to laugh at that.

"So who do you like?" the goth asked curiously.

"Well, she's tall. And has dark hair. And two piercing's in her face.."

Jade was slightly surprised, who Tori was describing sounded a lot like her. _Could she? _

"I see. Do I know her?"

"Very well, I'd say."

Yup, the paler girl thought. _Me_.

"So do you like anyone?" The tan girls face had flushed red at her admission, so she quickly changed the subject.

"I do," Jade said slowly.

"Who?"

"Her name rhymes with Lori Rega." The taller girl hinted blatantly.

Tori's eyes widened. "M-me?"

Jade smirked, scooting closer to the other girl. "Yup. And from the sounds of things, your crush is me."

The Latina didn't even think about it, bring her hand up to Jade's face to cup her check. The goth leant forward, closing the distance between them, bringing her lips to Tori's in a rough but sweet kiss.

As they pulled back, foreheads resting together, Jade grinned. "So, wanna be my girlfriend?"

Tori responded by kissing her again.

* * *

><p>The next year was the fifteen year olds first Valentine's day at Hollywood Arts, which they'd both been ecstatic to get into. They didn't bother to hide their relationship; being gay was nothing to be ashamed of. And hey, this was a performing arts school they were attending, no one really batted an eye at the newest same-sex couple to walk the halls.<p>

Tori was by her locker, waiting eagerly for her girlfriend to show up (she had to get her coffee first, apparently). _'Finally,'_ she thought when she heard someone clearing their throat behind her. She couldn't help the look of disappointment when she turned around to find a girl that most certainly wasn't Jade.

"Hi?"

"Hey," the tall blonde grinned cockily. Tori hated that. As far as she was concerned, the only person who could pull off the 'cocky' attitude was Jade.

"It's Valentine's day." Way to go, Catherine Obvious, Tori thought while rolling her eyes. She gave the girl a look as if to say continue. "Wanna be my Valentine?" Now the blonde was smirking, and the half Latina felt like knocking the smug look right off of her.

"Sorry, I have a girlfriend."

"I don't see her," the bimbo leaned against the row of lockers behind her, and closer to Tori.

"Turn around. Now you see her." The gothic girl spoke, an eyebrow raised when the girl turned around.

"I don't see much," the blonde sneered.

Jade stepped forward with a rather menacing look on her face, anger apparent. Instead of the string of verbal assault that sprang into her mind, the pale girl took the lid off her coffee cup, and poured the hot liquid over the moron that dared hit on her girlfriend.

"Oh look," Jade began in a mocking tone. "Your white shirt's gone all see-through." She glanced down at the blonde's chest before looking up with a smirk. "Though, I don't see_ much_."

Tori and Jade both laughed as the seething girl stormed away.

Pulling her girlfriend to her and wrapping an arm around her, the taller girl kissed the tan girl. "Happy Valentine's, babe."

* * *

><p>"Guess who?" Tori asked after putting her hands over the other sixteen year olds eyes.<p>

"Santa?" He girlfriend dead-panned in response.

"Wrong time of year," the half Latina laughed, removing her hands and taking a seat opposite the pale girl at the table. It was before school, so they didn't have to worry about being interrupted by their interesting group of friends. They'd agreed to get to school earlier than usual to swap presents.

"Happy Valentine's day."

Jade grunted in response, then cracked a smile. "Presents?"

Tori nodded, and both girls pulled wrapped gifts out of their bags, handing them to the other.

The goth opened hers first. Her girlfriend had gotten her two new charms for the bracelet she'd recieved as a present last year, this time a coffee-shaped charm and a little black heart charm, and a pair of scissors, with a black handle and the blades coloured in stripes of the rainbow.

"Aww, you know what I like, don't you?" The pale girl grinned, snipping the new scissors through the air to hear the satisfying sound.

"I should hope so, after thirteen years," he girlfriend teased before opening her gift. She let out a quiet gasp, seeing a beautiful necklace sitting in the box. The chain was a simple but lovely silver, and the pendant was a dark purple heart, with tiny black studs as its outline.

"It's beautiful, Jade," Tori grinned up at her girlfriend, scooting along the seat with the jewellery in hand until she was sitting with her back towards the pale girl, her free hand lifting up her hair.

The taller of the two carefully took the necklace out of Tori's hand and fastened it around her neck, kissing where the chain met tan skin a few times before turning the girl around to face her.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Jade replied quickly, before ducking her head down slightly to brush her lips against Tori's.

* * *

><p>Jade was really thankful that her mother was out on a date and her brother was at her dads on her seventeenth Valentine's day. Her and Tori had just gotten back to the goth's house after catching a movie and having a romantic dinner at some expensive restaurant.<p>

They were about to indulge in activites that shouldn't be done in public.

Pushing the half Latina up against her just closed bedroom door, the paler girl crashed their lips together in ahungry kiss, pulling back only when air became an issue, and then began trailing kissing down her girlfriends neck.

Tori let out a low moan as she felt her girlfriend licking and nipping at her sensitve skin, her smooth hands palming her breasts through her shirt which would soon be discarded.

The pair soon navigated their way to the bed, clothes torn off carelessly in the process, lips seeking each other out.

The shorter girl pushed the goth onto the bed, climbing on top of her and kissing her hotly, before licking her way down and sucking on her fast-beating pulse. After a few minutes of wandering hands, Jade flipped them over so she was on top in one fluid motion, their lips never disconnecting.

She pulled back, their lips parting with a soft 'pop', smirking at her girlfriends sound of disapproval, before turning her attention to the chest below her, giving each breast the same treatment. Tori let out a small whimper, hands raking up and down the pale flesh of Jade's back.

The taller girl let out a quiet hiss at the sensation of nails on her back before trailing kisses down the tan girls flat stomach, her fingers dancing teasingly near her girlfriends wet entrance.

"Jade, please.."

That was all the encouragement she needed, plunging two fingers into her lovers dripping sex.

Tori moaned as she rocked her hips in time with Jade's rythym, getting closer and closer to release. Finally, she came after what seemed like hours, though was only minutes, taking a moment to catch her breath before returning the favour.

The black haired girl crawled next to her on the bed, licking her fingers clean seductively. Then Tori was on her with no warning, burying her head between Jade's parted thighs. The goth clenched the blanket with one hand, the other gripping Tori's hair, encouraging her to continue using her talented tongue.

An hour later, the two girls lay spent, tangled in a mess of limbs.

"Have a good Valentine's day, baby?"

Tori nodded enthusiastically in response, both girls laughing before sharing another passionate kiss, falling asleep together.

* * *

><p>"Hey babe," Tori greeted, walking up to her girlfriend at the park, sitting next to her on the swings.<p>

"Vega," Jade responded teasingly.

"Happy Valentine's day," the tan girl murmered, leaning her swing closer to give the taller girl a kiss.

"Mmm, back at ya."

The two eighteen year olds enjoyed meaningless conversation while they swung back and forth, before Jade turned serious.

"I have something to ask you."

"Go on.."

"Okay, so we've been together for a while now. And I kinda love you, y'know?" Tori stuck her tongue out. "And I know you love me," the goth continued, smirking. She pulled a small box out of the pocket of her leather jacket.

"Oh my God, Jade, you're not proposing, are you?" Tori gaped at the tall girl.

"No! We're only eighteen, why rush into marriage?" Jade opened the box, revealing two simple rings, both made up of a white-gold band. She held up the one with a small purple stone. "This is a promise ring. Because we'll be finished high school before we know it, and you'll probably get signed by some major lable and go on tour, and hopefully I'll be starring in a few movies. These are what we're gonna use to show our relationship, until we actually get engaged. I'm gonna promise that I'll stay faithful to you, and love you unconditionally. And I hope you'll do the same.." Jade trailed off, done with her rare but heartfelt speech.

"Awww, of course I promise you!" Tori stuck her hand out, a tear in her eye, and Jade slipped the band onto her finger.

After giving Tori the box, the smaller girl did the same with the second ring, which was exactly the same except with a black stone, slipping it onto one of her girlfriend's long fingers, before bringing the hand up to her lips and kissing it.

The tan girl got off her swing, and plopped herself down into the dark haired girls lap, their lips meeting in a kiss. When they pulled back, Tori giggled quietly.

"What?" Jade asked curiously, pierced eyebrow raised.

"You're so romantic sometimes. Who would've expected it from big, bad Jade?" Tori's voice held a teasing tone.

"Tell anyone and I'll have to kill you."

* * *

><p>Okay, so maybe Jade <em>didn't<em> hate Valentine's day after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh mi Gawd, hai guizz! It's been a while. My old laptop died, and I had to wait until January to get a new one. Then my internet decided to crap out, and it's just been fixed, halle-fucking-lujah. Good timing too, see, I go through obsessions, and my Victorious one FADED -le gasp- But it's back, full force! I thought my Joriitus was cured, but it turns out there is no cure. **

**I know this is late for a Valentine's fic, but I have a reason, as stated above. And I wrote this the week after Valentine's day, because on the actual day I was pretty much a mess, we had to get one of our horses put down so I just spent a few days crying in bed being all emo. Minus the cutty-cutty. **

**But hey, delayed or not, it's Jori, right? And we all know Jori's Godly :D **

**Review, 'cause my cat's giving herself a bath right now.**


End file.
